Faith from a clone
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Corny oneshot I made. References of Rise-of-Guardians. No major spoilers.


**This is strictly a oneshot, unless a certain amount of reviews tell me to continue. If I continue, I will obviously start from the beginning. And, if anyone is interested, you could collab on this with me. By the way, Jack Frost IS in here. Danny doesn't replace him.**

* * *

Amity Park was currently snowing, even if it was close of Easter. You could thank Jack Frost for that. All the lights in the town were off, and the only two people awake were a certain ghost boy and a certain ghost girl..

Danny stared weakly at the moon, on the top of a statue of the mayor. In his ghost form, he lowered his green eyes to his hands, which formed a green mist around his hands. He closed his eyes and opened them with a longing desperate look at the moon.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." The teenage ghost muttered to himself.

"Moon... can you just tell me.. give me a sign.." Danny didn't remember anything. Not who he is, not who he was, not who he will be, he needs help.

After a long uncomfortable silence, the young halfa sighed. This was silly, hopeless, he was so desperate that he was asking help from the MOON. He growled and threw a green ecto-blast to a nearby tree, which caused the tree to fall.

He turned his legs into a ghostly tail and set off. There were no lights at all, everyone was most likely asleep. The moon shined brightly in his face, and then he saw it.

A light. Flickered in a house. Was it a sign? He flew quickly towards the lone light, dipping lowering so that he increased speed. He landed at a large mansion. One of the rooms were filled with curtained light, and then the lights flickered off. He curiously flew towards the room.

He intangibly phased through the large balcony window doors, and landed with a light thud on the floor. There was girl, she looked exactly like his human half. She had spiky black hair that curled in a pony tail and wore light blue pajamas that matched her eyes. She stood up and looked around, only to see the infamous Danny Phantom in her room.

She gasped in awe and jumped out of bed. She stared and inspected Danny, her blue eyes widening in wonder. Danny raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was looking at him that way. Wait.. she could see him?

"Yo-you can see me?" She nodded her head, the 12-year old girl reaching out and touching the solid tan boy. He widened his eyes, wondering if she was one of the last people to believe in the guardians- or at least in one of them. He let two rings spread around him, dropping him in human form.

The girl gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. Danny stared at her with gentle blue eyes.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked the raven-haired boy.

"I'm called Phantom. But people call me Danny.. so I guess that makes me Phantom Danny or Danny Phantom...yeah." Danny introduced himself. The girl's eyes widened.

"I'm Dani. With an I. You awfully look like me," She cocked her head. Danny shrugged. This was weird. She even had a name that sounded exactly like his.

"Well Can't say I'm not creeped out either." He chuckled, turning ghost again, and floating with his front facing Dani. She smiled and watched Danny curiously.

"You're almost exactly like me, I'm half-gh-" She was cut off by a knock on her door. She widened her eyes.

"Danielle?" She waved at Danny, trying to shoo him away.

"Hide!" She whispered in a hurried urgent voice. Danny shook his head. It was too late though, the door creaked open revealing a man with gray hair and a black suit. Danny blinked his eyes. The man looked familiar.. Does he know him from his past life?

Dani smiled nervously, and sweated a little. "Who were you talking to?" Dani looked back at Danny, whom her father apparently couldn't see, and casually answered:

"Danny Phantom," The 40-year old man raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. He looked around and sighed.

"Danielle.. that arrogant little infamous brat is dead, period. I don't know why you have just come up with such an unbelievab-"

"But he's real. I just talked to him, he's right there, see?" Dani pointed to Danny who sighed, knowing what was happening.

"How come I'm the only one who thinks Danny Phantom is alive? I know he is, I _believe _he is." Danny's green eyes sparkled with surprise. This 12 year old girl BELIEVED in him. When no one did.

"He's DEAD, Danielle." Danny winced at his harsh tone while Dani flinched. The soon-to-be guardian could tell this conversation was turning into murky waters. He growled and went to the frosted window glass doors. He used his finger to draw the DP insignia on the window.

"I don't care, he's real!" She screeched at her father. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, and angrily countered:

"Yes, but he is DEAD, Danielle! Whatever you are seeing must be a hallucination or a figment of your imagination, H-" He gasped when he finally saw the DP on the glass windows.

"Now do you believe, Dad?" Dani's blue pleading eyes be into the older hybrid's dark blue eyes. His gaze shot up to only catch sight of a fleeing Danny Phantom who was already on his way to the other guardians.

"Don't stop believing!" He yelled back, and kept flying.

Now to find Jack and the others... but it was nice to know there was still at least one person who still believed..

* * *

**So, uh Kindred Spirits never happened but Eye for an Eye did. And this was when Jack Frost was with Jamie. It's corny, I know. It's cheesy, I know. And please act like Jamie lives in Amity Park, even though I know he probably doesn't live in America.**


End file.
